


In the Middle of Nowhere!

by quaint_camera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> 3 sentence fic: Merthur; Merlin says "In the middle of nowhere!" at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of Nowhere!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyfangs13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/gifts).



> Importing old fics from other accounts; please bear with me. :)
> 
> For a 3-sentence fic challenge that was floating around on Tumblr. The prompt is a joke because although I haven't seen it, Colin Morgan's character Jethro says this on Doctor Who, and Colin Morgan also plays the main character on Merlin, another show. (Merlin is the show I actually watch.)

"I don't know, Arthur, I'm not a bloody compass," Merlin grumbles, rather loudly, his irritation now clearly showing. "I'm mean, it's not like we're in the middle of  _nowhere_  or anything--"

Next thing he knows, Arthur is sort of tackling him and he is slammed back against a nearby tree, arms pinned to his sides, and is being kissed hotly, hungrily; the prince moaning so contentedly into his mouth he can't help but melt into it, his knees going a little weak.

"Yes, well, that  _was_  the idea," Arthur comments when he comes up for air, smirking at the sight of his breathless, surprised, unkempt, and very  _aroused_  manservant…


End file.
